Clan of the Missing
by Kyrie Sky
Summary: In days forgotten, Konoha was brimming with power. Its trade routes flourished with its unbeatable ninja army. But one day, before the incident of the demonwolf, there was a tragedy one foresaw but could not avoid.
1. Prologue

**The Clan of the Missing**

**Prologue**

Much has happened in the past thirteen years. Thirteen years ago you would look at Konoha as it is today and weep. Gone was the once vibrant society. Gone was the economic prosperity. And gone is the military security of which Konoha was once renowned for. Because thirteen years ago, before the incident of the demon wolf, this was not Konoha. Thirteen years ago, Konoha was brimming with power, economic and military. Its trade routes flourished with the protection of its military and it dominated the world with its economy.

But that was thirteen years ago.

Before thirteen years ago, Konoha called upon two clans in times of need. One was the Yuga which survives until today. The other remains only in the memories of those who lived long enough. They rarely think of the name of this ominous clan, renowned, and feared, for its skills though many know of the kindness they extend to those in need. For they have all been silenced. Though they know, they may never speak of this strange clan.

They were members of an elite. The elite. So elusive this clan can be that it was once believed that even if you were the most sensitive of ninjas, they could stand right in front of you and you won't even know it. So varied were its techniques of battle that for every technique there is, they can counter with a thousand. So deadly and terrifying were its ways of torture that the mere mention of the clan would strike fear into the hearts of the deadliest of assassins. So talented were its youth that a child of only four years old would be able to master its most secret techniques without the tutorship of any mentor. And so effective were its ways of battle that a child of six can defeat and outstanding army of Jonin class ninjas. The power of even one member of this clan is more than enough to overthrow the Kages and destroy every life on earth a million times over.

But on one night, about thirteen years ago, there came tragedy…

The night is dark. Silent. Innocent. So… perfect. This is the final block that will secure the future of the Akatsuki. And the plan is perfect. The husband's mission, the moment, the new moon, and the starless sky are all in perfect alignment. Everything is taken into careful consideration.

Bonsa made sure of it. For months he studied the small family, careful not to let his presence known to any of them. Weeks before, he refined his skills and mastered the technique that enabled him to see everything that happens from a thousand miles away. And, through his technique and months of study, he knows that he only has a few moments.

Because in a few minutes the mother will return from tending the garden. But that doesn't bother him.

All he needs is a moment.

But Bonsa must hurry. He is weary of the mother's return. Anything unsure makes him uncomfortable.

He enters the child's room. He is sleeping. Just as Bonsa expected.

He smiled.

The position of the sleeping boy was more than helpful. It was simply… inviting. He could hardly contain himself. But this wasn't the position he wanted. He didn't want the child to grow up and forget. No.

He wanted the child to grow up and see how he caused the fall of his kin.

He wanted the child to live in agony of the fact that there was nothing he could do about it.

But most of all, he wanted the child to be consumed by fear and hatred… especially hatred.

Very carefully, he shifted the position of the sleeping boy, very aware of the fact that the boy, though very young, can be very dangerous. Luckily, the child continued to sleep.

Good.

Bonsa now took off his gloves, carefully lifted the boy's shirt, touched the child's skin, and delivered the curse.


	2. Chapter 1: Message of an Unknown Origin

Kyrie: Sorry this next chapter took so long. I've been reeeeeeally busy. And everything's driving me nuts. Like this morning—

Naruto: Hey,

Kyrie:What on earth…

Naruto:(points finger, eyes enlarge) HOW COME I'M NOT IN THE PROLOGUE?

Kyrie:It's because Bonsa—

Naruto:BONSA YOUR FACE! WHO THE HECK IS HE? SOME EXTRA?

Kyrie:No actually, he's a villain.

Naruto:(blinks, eyes return to normal)Really? That means…

Kyrie: No. you don't get to beat him.

Naruto:(eyes big again, screaming)WHAT KIND OF STORY IS THIS? I'M STILL THE HERO AREN'T I?

Kyrie:Yes you are but—

Naruto:(pushes Kyrie aside) MOVE ASIDE. I'M TAKING OVER! I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO! AND I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU HOW TO WRITE A REAL STORY!

Kyrie:(sarcastic) That's just great! Just yesterday I saw our roof fly over to the neighbours (thanks to the typhoon of the millennium) and now Naruto's taking our computer! Fine! I'll just find something to do while Naruto writes the story. (bangs head on wall)

* * *

**Part I: Search for Sasuke**

**Chapter 1**

**Message of an Unknown Origin**

(Thirteen years after)

Naruto's Point of View:

One year.

That was how long I have searched… and have completely wasted.

I searched everywhere. Sound, Wind, Earth, Water… there are so many I can't remember the rest. I walked the whole earth. Yet have found nothing.

No clues.

No traces to follow…

Nothing.

I stare down in front of me. The bowl of ramen stared back.

It was… laughing.

At me?

Of course. Who else is stupid enough to waste a whole year searching without accomplishing anything?

I close my eyes. I can't take it anymore. I want to see nothing for the moment.

But in my mind's eye I see Sakura. She was smiling.

But, there was something strange in her smile. She opened her lips and spoke, "Have you found him?"

Geez.

I can't even eat ramen without thinking about how futile my efforts were of searching for Sasuke.

"Don't tell me you've lost your appetite for ramen." Spoke a warm voice at my left.

"Sorry, Sir Iruka," I respond. "I was just a little preoccupied."

"A little?" he repeated, "Naruto, you could barely look at your food."

"Sorry," I replied, this time adding laughter to my voice. I turn all of my attention to the task at hand: eating.

"You're thinking about Sasuke again aren't you?"

Good guess.

"Kind of."

"Don't worry," he said, "you'll find him. It's just a matter of time."

Matter of time my foot. I've already wasted a year of my life in nothing. I continue with my ramen, showing full gusto.

"Yeah."

"And if you don't."

I stop.

I look at him.

"I will!" he said thrusting his fist into the air. For a second, there was awkward silence. Then, somewhere inside me, something clicked.

My laughter filled the evening, and made the owner of the stall jump. A few seconds ago, the atmosphere was like that of a black hole. But now, I find myself… laughing. As hard as ever.

How could I not? Sir Iruka's probably the only guy who could make me laugh these days.

"However," he said, "If I can't…"

"Aw, come on!" I said, slapping him hard on his back, ignoring of the sudden tension in his voice. "I don't even have a clue about and you're telling me that you—"

"Naruto,"

"Be serious!" I said, still laughing, "You think _you're_ going to find—"

"NARUTO!" yelled Sir Iruka, pounding me on the head with his fist. "Are you going to listen to me or what?

"What is it?" I replied, gently massaging the bulge on the top of my head. I haven't seen him yell like that since he asked me whether I liked him only because he always takes me out for ramen or because I think he's a good teacher. I answered correctly, though I wouldn't say Sir Iruka was at the very least amused.

* * *

Someone else's POV: 

I have to hurry.

Oruchimaru is developing a time warping technique.

That means he won't need three years.

He could use his forbidden technique on Sasuke as soon as he finishes developing the time warp technique.

He has to be killed as soon as possible. Or else he will be a big problem.

For years I've set plans, collected information, and refined my skills. Now it's time to speed things up.

Everything's going well… no… great.

I smile as I sit inside the prison cell. I stare at the bars. Their rusting metal was laden with seals supposed to keep me from leaving.

If they only knew…

Those seals are as effective as toenails in a wicker basket.

How stupid.

I could walk through those bars if I wanted to.

But I shouldn't.

I have to help someone before I go.

I concentrate. The seals of Konoha's walls will prevent my chakra from entering so I will need to disguise my chakra as everyone else's.

I touch the stone floor of my cell, channel my chakra into the floor,

Through the soil…

To Konoha.

* * *

Naruto: 

Try and try.

That's what Sir Iruka always says.

So that's what I'm gonna do.

That's what I _can_ do.

I can't sleep.

Not yet.

Not while Sasuke is in Oruchimaru's hands.

I focus my eyes at the ceiling above my bed.

It's dark but I can still see its texture, its color, its green glow.

Wait a minute…

Why's my ceiling glowing green?

I rub my eyes and stare at the ceiling a few more seconds.

Am I crazy?

No.

The ceiling continued to glow.

Then, the glow faded. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, watching the ceiling glow, and fade, again and again.

"Great, now I'm crazy" I pull my blanket and turn sideways, waiting for sleep to come to me.

But it didn't.

For a few more seconds I lay in bed, unable to sleep.

Then the ceiling glowed again.

Okay, this is getting really annoying.

I get out of bed, and get a broom.

"If you're not going to sleep, fine!" I yelled, "But I need to sleep so turn of the light show!"

As I was going to start hitting the ceiling with my broom, it glowed once more, but this time, it glowed in patches.

Seconds passed and the patches grew curves and straight lines.

Whoa.

Those weren't patches.

They were letters.

I blink and stare at the glowing green letters.

_Friend,_

_I know where Sasuke is. _

I blink again. He knows where Sasuke is?

_Tomorrow morning, leave Konoha. I'll be waiting._

As soon as I finish reading, the glowing green letters faded.

"No wait!" I yelled. I have to know where Sasuke is.

"Would you keep it down?" yelled a voice under the floor. "Some people here are trying to sleep!"

I get back in bed, wondering whether I should trust whoever sent the message or not.

What if… the messenger was Oruchimaru?

Oruchimaru tried to kill me once.

I remember the perverted hermit tell me that the Akatsuki will try to take me.

But whoever sent the message knows where Sasuke is.

It's the only shot I have at finding Sasuke and fulfilling my promise to Sakura.

* * *

Kyrie:Well, that's the end of chapter I. hope you liked the dilemma. Now I have to go back to digimon for a while…(those guys have been waiting for a year) 

Naruto:And don't forget to write reviews!


	3. Chapter 2: The Whispering Wind

Kyrie: Heyheyhey! New chapter guys! Hope you like it...

Naruto: This better be good...

* * *

**Chapter II**

**The Whispering Wind**

Rays of light emanated from the windows as Naruto woke up from his sleep. He had no memory whatsoever of what happened last night. The morning started as any other morning, he woke up, took a bath, dressed up for his next assignment, took a glance at his team's picture, and exited his apartment.

"Um, good morning Naruto," Unconsciously, Hinata averted her eyes when her greeting prompted a smile from Naruto.

"Hey," Naruto still didn't understand why Hinata refuses to look at him when he glances at her.

Kiba stood from the bench he was sitting on, Akamaru tucked inside his fur jacket. "Great, everyone's here."

"Let's get going." Shino adjusted the strap slung on his shoulder, put his hands in his pockets, and walks toward their destination. They were assigned to find another Beekochu (Author's note: I'm not sure of the spelling, but this is the beetle they searched for when they were attacked by the um, bee people).

* * *

Kiba's POV: 

Hi, I don't think I'd have to introduce myself. It's going to take us quite a time to get to the forests, and the early part of their journey was done in silence, apart from the few barks Akamaru made. The utter silence made me uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. I can't take any more of this.

"Hey," Naruto broke the very fragile silence. YES!

"What?" I replied in a very annoyed tone, alluding to the fact that I'd rather have a conversation with Naruto than do nothing.

"Doesn't that itch?"

"What itches?"

"The dog in your jacket. Doesn't it itch? I mean, they have ticks you know?"

"Akamaru does _not_ have ticks." Of all the questions Naruto could ask… well, at least it's better than him not talking at all.

"I'm just concerned you know."

Concerned?

_Concerned?_ It's not like him to be… concerned.

"What do you mean you're _concerned_?"

"Nothing"

Naruto's acting pretty strange today. I wonder what he had for breakfast.

Well, I guess it's up to me to change the topic or else risk another minute in complete silence.

"Uh, Shino, did you bring the container for the beekochu?" I obviously can't think of anything right now.

Shino looked at me, and raised an eyebrow. "Of course," He patted the container at his side. Okay, _not _a good topic.

"How long do you think is it before the rains fall?" _This_ should be a good topic. Nobody can resist topics on weather.

"I think we have only a day or two before the monsoon falls and a further day to search for the beekochu or else we'd have to wait for another year." In the corner of my eye, I notice Naruto's eye twitch when Shino said 'another year.'

"The only factor we have to consider is the time." Shino continues, "If we don't find the beekochu by then, "our search is useless."

I get a wonderful idea. "I can give another factor."

Shino and the others look at me. They are not used to me testing Shino's knowledge on insects.

Finally, Naruto's curiosity got the better of him. "What?"

Carefully, I set the trap: "You"

This further confused Naruto, there was a second's worth of silence before he continues: "How?"

The trap is sprung! I quickly inhale and with my lips put together, I make a very loud sound: "PFFRRRT!"

The fart sound was met with varying reactions: Shino suddenly coughed, Hinata chuckled very discreetly, and Naruto… well…:

"Shino, did you bring everything we need?"

Shino, his eyebrows furrowed, now looked at Naruto.

Hehehe.

Naruto is now trying hard to change the topic. He won't get away that easily. Cautiously, I set another trap for the unwary Naruto: "Yeah Shino, did you bring the **_rubber stopper_**?"

Naruto heaves a sigh, feeling safe for the moment. Then, his expression changes from being calm to confusion. He looks at me and says:

"What for?"

My hand shakes as the pressure inside me increases: "for the _hole_"

Naruto was completely confused: "What hole?"

I can't contain myself any longer. In a very loud voice, I answer:

"**YOURS!**"

Shino coughed more violently this time, Hinata chuckled once more and I released a roar of laughter. Naruto, on the other hand, was now silent as a wall. Poor guy, I'd hate to be in his position. Laughter followed him like an aura for the next hour of so, leaving me almost no time to breathe.

Finally, Shino cleared his throat and spoke: "We're here."

Already? But I was just getting starte—

"I remember what the beekochu looks like!" Exercising the better part of valor, Naruto flees, I mean, goes to search for the elusive insect., leaving the three of us to ourselves.

* * *

Naruto's POV: 

THAT JERK!

WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?

HOKKAGE?

HA!

HE'S NOTHING BUT A SMELLY, SPINELESS, JERK WEARING A JACKET MADE FROM POSSUMS!

THE NEXT TIME HE MAKES FUN OF ME I'M GONNA…

"_Naruto…"_

What was that? I'm sure I heard a voice.

It was whispery. I'm not sure if it's male or female.

"_Naruto, don't you remember last night?…"_

Wait a minute… did something happen last night?

In a flash of thoughts, I was reminded of what happened the night before.

"Uh, wh- who are you?" I turn around a few times, waiting for a response.

"_It doesn't matter yet. Sasuke is near. I will show you the way, all of you…"_ the voice seemed to come from every direction.

"All of us?"

"_Your comrades. You will need help…"

* * *

_

"You're not afraid of ghosts are you?" Kiba was sceptical of what Naruto just told him. They were now standing where Naruto heard this 'voice'.

"We're wasting valuable time," Shino reminded. "It's just pure luck we found a beekochu last time."

"I'm telling you, he _knows_." Naruto was mildly irritated that the others didn't believe him. Hinata, on the other hand, was not the type who would disagree with anyone. She merely whispered, "Naruto"

"Well," Kiba yawned, his left hand covering his mouth while his right stretched. "Where is he?"

"I— I don't know." Naruto suddenly found himself asking whether or not he really heard something.

"_Follow…"_

"Did you hear that?" This time, Naruto heard the voice coming from his right.

"I don't hear anything." Kiba was growing more concerned by the minute.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Shino wondered whether Naruto was crazy.

"Come on!" Naruto blindly followed the whispers of the wind, leaving the others running in his wake.

Not long after, they entered a forest of giant trees. And at the base of one of those trees was a building half submerged in the soft soil.

"_I advise you exercise caution… I will now leave you to do what you must."_

"Naruto, hand me Sasuke's forehead protector." Kiba whispered as the others surveyed the surroundings.

"Here," Naruto handed Kiba the forehead protector. For a moment's pause, Kiba got a good sniff of the forehead protector. Then he sniffed the air.

"Naruto, Sasuke's not here." Kiba's face was serious.

"It's been three years." Naruto said, "Maybe his scent changed."

"Highly unlikely," said Shino "you can't just change the sweat you've been producing all your life."

"See?" Kiba wanted to leave. The place was a little too strange for comfort.

"Although," Shino continued. "with proper diet and conditioning, it is possible.

Hinata secretly used her Byakugan as the others quarrelled. She looked at the surroundings. She made sure that there was nobody around them, and then she looked at the inside of the building. It was made of many chambers, most of which merge with a central hall that ran through the center of the structure. But what baffled her was that she saw no people within the entire structure. No doors, no furniture, no traps… nothing. It seemed that the building was abandoned for quite a time. And for the first time, she had a deep feeling of doubt whether they should have followed Naruto here.

However, within the innermost chamber, someone has already felt their presence. And he has told of Oruchimaru of their 'visitors'…

* * *

Naruto: I've seen better...

Kyrie: I wasn't asking your opinion..

Naruto: You should...

Kyrie: Anyway, the next chapter's gonna be a monologue of one of the main characters... I hope you stick around for that...

Naruto: And don't forget to write up a good review before you leave, you know... what you think's gonna happen, how do you find his writing, name, address, birthdate, favorite animal, color, first love, first kiss...


	4. Chapter 3: Prisoner 82

Kyrie: Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry for the super duper long time it took for me to update. I messed up real bad in the previous chapter and I'll be editing some parts so if you already read that part, you may want to read it again after the edit (I'll get to it before updating to the next chapter). Onto the fic! Also note that one of the changes would be that Hinata will see that there are people inside the building they found and that Kiba will confirm that Sasuke's inside as well.

* * *

**Chapter III**

**Prisoner 82**

"Wake up" Kabuto released the seal that kept prisoner 82 in his cell "we need someone to entertain our guests."

"How troublesome." The prisoner lazily stood up and motioned to the prisoner down the hall "Why don't you get him instead? I couldn't possibly be more 'entertaining' than him. He's been 'entertaining' me the whole night so I couldn't get enough sleep."

"Mind your language, Hayate." Prisoner 82 has always interested Kabuto. He was one of Oruchimaru-sama's better experiments. Though the processes that made him what he is now were utterly inhumane, he endured, no, welcomed the pain.

Oruchimaru-sama met Hayate a few years ago a prisoner sentenced to death for robbery and murder. He was by all means an ordinary man who wanted to gain power and actually begged Oruchimaru-sama to become one of his test subjects. Though most of the other people they have recruited for the same purpose have died due to infection, illness or driven to insanity like prisoner 83, Hayate proved to be more resilient than even Oruchimaru-sama expected.

And so the experiments continued. After much genetic manipulation, organ transplants, and introduction of DNA from different people with bloodline limits, the once ordinary man who stood before Kabuto is worthy of being called Oruchimaru-sama's masterpiece. Almost.

Oruchimaru-sama was still very much obsessed with training Sasuke to personally supervise the past few experiments. After all, the experiments performed on Hayate were merely part of a greater plan. Although the sharingan was able to copy most jutsus, it was impossible to perform jutsus requiring bloodline limits. Thanks to Hayate, they have perfected the methods for bloodline DNA manipulation and introduction, which will enable Oruchimaru-sama's next body to perform jutsus boosted by various bloodline abilities and bypass the bloodline requirement for special jutsus.

"Well, at least I get some exercise," Hayate was well built, had green hair and eyes, and wore prison clothes despite his real status. Kabuto wondered why, despite being offered better quarters by Oruchimaru-sama, Hayate preferred to be kept in a cell. Every time Kabuto asked Hayate, he would dodge the question.

"You'll be entertaining three genin from Konohagakure, Leaf Village," Kabuto stepped aside to let him pass, "they're outside."

"Outdoors? Be careful not to spoil me," Hayate stepped out of his cell into the corridor. "You've never let me out to fight before. Why the change of mind?"

"Because I need to verify my research, see how you perform in combat situations." Kabuto lied, leading the way through the long winding corridor. Before the last test done on Hayate was over, he was considered much too valuable a subject to be sent to Oruchimaru-sama's attempt at conquering Konoha or to the assassination of the Kazekage and has stayed within the walls of this building ever since he entered. Now that the tests were all successful and all that remains is to gather and compile the data they've collected, Hayate can finally participate more in activities that would further Oruchimaru-sama's goals.

* * *

"We have to report this to Tsunade-sama," Shino figured this was not the time to engage in possible combat since it would overstep the parameters of the mission given to them, they had no established plan of attack, and the group was not an optimal candidate for a rescue mission.

"No." There was closure in Naruto's voice. "If we do, they could move out and we'll have to look for them all over again."

"I- I agree with Naruto" Hinata had never spoken up before, for herself or for anyone else for that matter. Shino stared at her behind his tinted glasses.

"Lighten up," Kiba rubbed Akamaru's head, "I think we can take them."

"You don't know what you're talking about. I was appointed leader for this mission and I say we at least go back and get some help." Shino tried to maintain control of the group.

"Then _you_ go back," Naruto replied, "I'll be going in."

"Fine," Shino spoke after a tense silence. If they were going through with this, they had to work together and since the others seem decided he'll have to stay as well. The group was his responsibility. "But you have to follow everything I say, Understood?"

"Okay," Naruto was almost shivering with anticipation. He was finally going to get Sasuke back.

* * *

_If you want to be as powerful as I am, you must kill your best friend_.

Yes, he thought. To avenge his family, to restore his clan, he had to kill him. But when he had the chance to undo all that Itachi had done, he didn't.

Why?

"What's wrong with me?" The demons that plagued him all these years began to torment him again. The many people who had died that day thirteen years ago. His mother and father. And the person he hated the most.

"Avenge me." An apparition appeared before him.

"I... can't," he replied.

"You're too soft." The apparition took a new form. It was him, the reason for everything that went wrong. Sasuke felt trapped; the image's eyes bored right through him. Sasuke suddenly felt cold. He felt fear like he'd never known. He wanted to run but his legs would not respond. In those eyes he could see his own death.

Sasuke awoke in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily, his heart racing in his chest. His vision was cloudy and his mouth was dry. His body was tense, as if he were ready to fight.

He breathed deep. It was just a dream. He got up, grabbed a towel and walked over to the sink at the far side of the room. The refreshing water felt good on his face.

"Why didn't I do kill that idiot?" he wondered as he looked at his reflection in the water. He had promised himself years ago that he would stop at nothing, and sacrifice everything to become strong; that some day, he might kill the man who had brought him this pain.

Why didn't he kill Naruto? What had kept him from doing it? What held him back? Sasuke's mind clamoured for an answer same the way it had done for months. He punched the mirror in front of him out of frustration, breaking it. He looked in the mirror, and a thousand faces, all belonging to members of the Uchiha clan, looked back.

"I promise," He said, "The next time I see him will be the last."

"Sasuke-kun," a raspy voice spoke. "He's here. I would like to see what progress the two of you have been having so far."

Sasuke turned to face Oruchimaru-sama standing by the door. "Who?"

"Your old friend, Naruto," There was a tinge of excitement in his voice when he spoke.

Friend. Naruto. The words brought back faint memories of a past Sasuke had almost forgotten. Konoha. Kakashi-sensei. Sakura.

Sasuke shook his head. He had made his decision, left that place long ago and he was not coming back.

This was no time for old memories.

He had other things to take care of right now.

He had a friend to kill.

* * *

Kyrie: If you notice, this fanfic will diverge from canon sooner or later; In other words, it may not be consistent with the manga or anime right now so please be patient with how I develop the story. I'll try to update as soon as exams are over. Cheers!

Read. Review. Inspire.


End file.
